Bright Shadows
by 3rdDegreeBurns
Summary: The Dark has returned, but it's not the Dark that they need to worry about. Rated M as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, long story short, I got really bored, and thought it try my hand at a new story.  
>This will feature an OC who isn't from remnant, or even that dimension.<br>That's right, he's from earth.  
>I'll be honest, I had no plans for this story, so I'll probably be making it up as I go along.<br>However, without further adieu, meet Lux Scath.  
><strong> 

**Name:  
>Full name: Luxxis(<strong>Lux-iss**) Scathain(**Skah-Thane**)  
>Preferred name: Lux Scath (<strong>Skath**)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5ft7**

**Eye Colour: Pitch black (originally grey)**

**Appearance: Just above average height, Lux has medium length silver hair that naturally fades into a light blue at the tips. He wears a black trench coat. Underneath, he wears a white hoodie, white t-shirt, and tattered white jeans.  
>Has a light build, but is surprisingly strong for his size.<strong>

**Weapon: ****I don't even know yet**

**Semblance: ****haven't decided yet******

**History: when he was 12, he was involved in a car accident. He suffered severe head trauma and was in a critical condition for several months. His parents died in the accident. He had no living relatives, and was fostered to an abusive family for another 2 years before he ran away. Living of the street for a year, he finally picked up a high paying job and after a time (2 years), he had enough to buy a house.**

**Chapter 1****  
><strong>  
>The morning sun greets me like a slap in the face. Bright, warm, slightly painful, and annoying as hell.<br>Groaning, I shift a bit under my blankets, before rolling over and falling of the bed.  
>Landing on my back, I finally open my eyes, before getting up.<br>The sun dances over my room as a cool breeze nudge the partially open blinds, moving them around.  
>I get dressed quickly, my grumbling stomach reminding me that it's breakfast time.<br>Stumbling out of my room, I make my way to the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.  
>Opening it, I glance at the contents.<br>Milk seems like a good place to start.  
>Grabbing it out, I pour myself a small glass, before turning to my pantry.<br>Inside, I find little to nothing in the way of cereals, but up the back, behind a few cans of diced tomatoes, I spy a box of chocolate puffs.  
>Reaching In, and pulling it out, I grab a bowl and spoon from a draw under the kitchen sink, before I pour the cereal and milk into it. Putting the food and drink back where they belong, I take a seat, and begin to eat. As I munch away, my eyes begin to wander, before settling on a sticky note on my wall.<br>Written on it are the words "_Reminder: Hiking with friends. pick up at 9:30 _"  
>Choking down my food, I glance at the analogue clock on my wall. Spick<br>9:29  
>I don't even try to get ready.<br>I can already hear them pulling into my driveway.  
>Pushing away my unfinished bowl of cereal, I stand and begin to pull out cans of drink and packets of dehydrated food. Spilling it onto the bench, I try to make it look like I've been packing.<br>"So this is where your mysterious friend lives" I hear a female voice speak.  
>"Yeah, he likes to live out of the way" my friend, Jonathan Sanguine, answers.<br>"It certainly is out of the way" yet another female voice speaks, before someone knocks on my door.  
>"Be right there" I call out.<br>Dumping a hiking pack on the bench, I walk over and open the door.  
>"Hey" I greet everyone. "Come on in". I step aside to let them file past.<br>Jonathan is first. He's around 6ft with black hair, piercing blue eyes and a large, wrestler type build.  
>After him, there is a girl who has hair so red, it looks like blood. Clearly it's died that way.<br>Emerald Green eyes glance at me, before she moves past me.  
>Behind her is the second girl, who has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She steps by me, and her hand deliberately trails across my chest.<br>I feel my face heat up.  
>Stepping into the kitchen behind my guests, I hear Jonathan speaking.<br>"-nfinished cereal, cans of drink, beef jerky" he lists off, before turning to me.  
>"You forgot didn't you" he accuses me.<br>"Nope" I lie. "Totally didn't forget." The girls giggle, and I smile.  
>"Where are my manners" Jonathan says. "Lux, meet Erin and Rachel" he points to the red and blonde in turn. "Girls, meet Luxxis Scathain, my best friend since childhood"<br>"Hey" Erin says.  
>"Hello sexy" Rachel says, her voice seductive, as she glides over to me.<br>"Two things" I say. "Firstly. God dammit Jonathan, I thought I told you not to tell anyone my full name. Lux is just fine." He gives a sarcastic "woops" as I look down at the blonde girl pressing herself against my chest. "And secondly. … What?" this comment is addressed to Rachel.  
>"Rachel, stop teasing the poor boy" She giggles at my embarrassment and backs up again.<br>An awkward silence passes in which I try to compose myself.  
>"So" I begin. "Where are we off to? You never actually told me"<br>"we're hiking up Mt Vestige" he answers. "There's a few caves there that would be cool to explore.  
>"Sounds like fun" I say in response. "I'll quickly finish packing, and then we can get going."<br>Moving past everyone, I walk in and begin to pack in Ernest.  
>I quickly throw everything I need into the pack, before throwing it over my shoulder and walking back to the others.<br>"Let's go" Erin announces, before charging towards the door.  
>Jonathan sighs, before following her.<br>Erin looks at me, and I bow and sweep my arms towards the door, whilst saying "After you"  
>She giggles at my antics, and walks out.<br>Hauling my pack, I step outside and pull the door shut.  
>No one comes near here, so no one will rob the place.<br>They haven't made it to the car yet, so I yell out "Shotgun" and hear the girls yell "Dammit"  
>Walking over to the car, I throw my pack in the boot, before getting in the passenger seat.<br>The girls get in the back at the same time, and Jonathan pulls open his door before quickly getting in and turning on the car. It roars to life, and he takes of like a speed demon.  
>"Shit" I curse. "Slow down speed racer" I yell at him, and he just laughs at me and slams his foot down on the accelerator. <p>

"Aaaand we're here" Jonathan announces, pulling down the hand break.  
>"I lost track of how many times we almost died during that car trip" I mutter.<br>Erin is nursing Rachel's head on her knee because she passed out from laughing too much  
>Apparently me panicking is just too funny to handle.<br>"That's where we're going" Jonathan says, pointing to a large dark spot on the mountain in front of us.  
>"That's about two-thirds if the ways up the mountain" I say. "That opening must be huge"<br>"How can you tell that?" Erin asks, looking genuinely confused.  
>"Things look smaller over a distance" I explain as we get out. "So for that to look rather big at this distance, means that it would be incredibly large up close."<br>She nods, still following.  
>"But as a great man once said 'you can never truly appreciate how big something is, until you literally rub noses with it.'"<br>"Who said that" Rachel asks. She's finally conscious.  
>"A great man" I say mysteriously, before hoisting my hiking pack and beginning up the mountain.<br>"Slow down" Jonathan yells.  
>"No" I yell back. "You speed up" I take off at a slow jog, mov1ing steadily away from the others.<br>They grab their packs and begin to run, quickly gaining on me.  
>"Told you you'd speed up" I say smugly. A punch in the arm from Erin shuts me up.<br>The path is narrow, but well defined, running up the mountain like a fresh scar.  
>It's clearly well-travelled.<br>Trees sit a fair way to each side, leaving open ground on either side of the path.  
>I can see just how uneven that open ground is up close.<br>Rocks are strewn everywhere, and sword grass grows between the rocks.  
>It looks incredibly annoying for anyone wanting to walk through it.<br>The track angles out getting slightly steeper, and the trees begin to enclose on either side, until we're walking through the forest.  
>the sudden change is abrupt, but not entirely unexpected.<br>This area is known for its huge forests.  
>We continue walking in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the scenery and the smells of the forest, before Rachel speaks up.<br>"Lux" she addresses me. "Why are your eyes black?"  
>I flinch, despite knowing that the question would come eventually.<br>It's the question that brings back the bad memories.  
>"Five years ago" I begin unsteadily. "I was involved in a car accident. It was pretty bad.<br>I suffered severe head trauma and I was in a critical condition for several months."  
>a ghost of a smile flashes across my lips.<br>"Or so they tell me. When I opened my eyes after all those months, the doctors assigned to care for me were rather…..taken aback. The truth is, they didn't know why my eyes turned black. They had a theory that the trauma I had suffered had damaged a part of my brain that was linked to my eyes, and as a result, all the pigmentation in my irises was destroyed, leaving them black."  
>I turn and look at the girls and Jonathan.<br>Erin looks mildly horrified, and Rachel seems to be tearing up.  
>"Hey" I say softly, getting their attention. "Or as Jonathan likes to call me…Brain damaged"<br>As I finish my sentence, I jump and backflip, landing seamlessly.  
>"Nailed it" I mutter.<br>The girls turn and glare at Jonathan, before turning back to witness my backflip.  
>Rachel can't seem to help it. She bursts out laughing.<br>"Come on" Jonathan says. "We still have a little bit to go" 

We arrive at the caves a few hours later. The rest of our trip was uneventful, with nothing but small talk happening between us.  
>Well….between Rachel and myself.<br>Let's just say Erin and Jonathan are WAY too close to be friends.  
>"Oi. Love birds" I yell back at them. "If you two stop sucking face for a few minutes, we can explore the caves"<br>They separate quickly, both blushing immensely.  
>"You bought a torch, right?" I ask Jonathan.<br>"No, I thought you did?" he frowns.  
>Erin shoves between us, torch in hand.<br>"Idiots" she mutters, loud enough for us to hear.  
>I begin to hum the "Baby come back" song, and Jonathan glares at me.<br>I give him a grin before stepping into the gloom.

The caves are decently big.  
>We stand in a cavern around the size of a large tennis court.<br>Multiple openings sit in the walls, and from my position, I can see at least two of them actually go somewhere.  
>Stalactites and Stalagmites hang from the ceiling and grow from the floor, respectively.<br>It's an eerie sight, with the torch casting a half light over everything.  
>the shadows seem to move and dance as we walk between the forest of stone.<br>the darkness seems to whisper, speaking over despair and hopelessness, of death and life, and of pain and suffering.  
>"Stop it" I tell Jonathan, and the whispering stops.<br>"I bet you didn't know he could do ventriloquism" I ask the girls.  
>They take it in turns punching him in the arms.<br>"Wait" he yells frantically. "there's a sign over there" pointing at an opening over the other side the cavern.  
>So there is.<br>We walk over, and Erin shines the torch onto it.  
>It reads "<em>DO NOT ENTER-property of the Archaeologists association<em>"  
>Broken police tape lies around the entrance in tatters.<br>I immediately begin to walk through the entrance.  
>The room past the doorway stuns me.<br>The moment the torchlight enters the room, it becomes ablaze with light.  
>Pillars of crystal grow out of the ground, and they're everywhere.<br>Ranging from small to huge, they populate the room.  
>The light from the torch reflects off the crystals, bouncing from crystal to crystal, not lighting up the entire room.<br>However, it's not the crystals that stun me.  
>It's what is within them.<br>Creatures, animals or monsters.  
>They could be called all of those names.<br>Wolves, scorpions, birds, bears, snakes and boars.  
>All perfectly preserved in the crystal.<br>All looking like creatures out of a nightmare.  
>All have got bone masks over their faces.<br>"This…." I begin. "Is awesome" Rachel nods enthusiastically, clearly agreeing with me.  
>However, Jonathan and Erin are looking incredibly uncomfortable.<br>"Are you guys all right?" I question them.  
>"I think we should leave" Jonathan speaks up.<br>"Why?" asks Rachel. "We just came in here"  
>"I don't know" Jonathan confesses. "Something about this place puts me on edge"<br>"Same here" Erin says.  
>"Ok then, let's go." I say, gesturing for the others to go first.<br>Erin goes first, Jonathan second, Rachel third and myself last.  
>Jonathan stumbles at the entrance, and slams heavily into the wall, before getting back up and stepping out.<br>The stone shudders and groans, and begins to collapse.  
>Without a second thought, I shove Rachel through, before throwing myself backwards.<br>Dust fills the small passage way, and I begin to cough, unable to get a clear breath.  
>The dust cleared quickly enough, but It was hard to see.<br>The only source of light was the torch on the other side of the new wall of rocks.  
>The light shined through from the other side, passing through gaps and cracks, casting a dim glow over a small area around the collapsed entrance.<br>after the rumbling stops, I can hear the others yelling my name an calling out.  
>I go to tell them I'm all right, but I break into a coughing fit.<br>After it dies down, I speak again. "I-…. I'm all right" I yell.  
>"Stay where you are, we'll go get help." Erin yells.<br>Strange. That's the first time I've heard her raise her voice.  
>"Ok" I yell back. "Do you have a spare torch?"<br>"I have one" Rachel yells, before turning it on and pushing it through a gap up the top.  
>"Thanks" I yell. "Oh, I have a question"<br>"Shoot" yells Jonathan.  
>"Why are we yelling?" I say normally.<br>There's silence on the other end, before I hear several "Shut up"'s.  
>"Go get help" I say. "It's not like I'm going anywhere"<br>the sound of giggles makes its way through the wall, before they say. "We'll be back"  
>"See you then" I say, before turning the torch towards the crystal room.<br>It lights up again, and I begin to walk amongst all the pillars.  
>Towards the back of the cavern, there's a hole in the floor.<br>It's more like a fissure, or a crevasse.  
>I crouch down to examine it.<br>the light from the room doesn't seem to breach the never-ending darkness of this pit.  
>there is a hissing noise behind me, and I quickly turn around to find myself face to face with one of the scorpion creatures.<br>it's not as big as the crystallised one, but it still as big as I am.  
>There is a blur of gold, and I get shoved backwards.<br>Into the pit.  
>A deathly cold begin to emanate from the place on my chest where I got pushed.<br>and then I'm falling. 

It seems like I've been falling for eternity.  
>the deathly cold I was feeling when I got knocked into the pit has stopped spreading, but it's still there.<br>at this point, I'm wondering if I'm hallucinating.  
>That'd be the only explanation as to why I'm seeing stars, suns and planets.<br>It's like I'm falling though space.  
>All of a sudden, things seem to speed up.<br>it feels like I'm falling faster and the cold has begun to spread again.  
>Darkness encloses me again, only to be interrupted at random intervals by the torch falling above me.<br>A land heavily on my back, and a searing, white hot agony erupts from my stomach region.  
>The torch lands next to me, illuminating the black crystal impaled through my midriff.<br>I scream in pain, and then try to stifle the screams.  
>I succeed in dampening them to whimpering.<br>reaching out, I touch the crystal, and it dissolves into powder under my fingertips.  
>at once, the pain returns in full force, but the wound is heating up, like it's on fire.<br>I crawl to my feet, and grab the torch, looking around.  
>The floor is completely flat, except for where I landed.<br>Just my luck to land on the only sharp object in the entire cave.  
>A light shines from a hole in the wall, so I head for it.<br>It's the entrance to the cave.  
>Stumbling outside, sobbing in pain, I cringe as the sunlight assaults my eyes.<br>I'm in a clearing, in a forest, backed up against a giant cliff  
>a howl reaches my ears, and another howl joins it, and another.<br>More howls continue to join the first.  
>One of the wolf creatures steps into the clearing.<br>I collapse to my knees, hands covering the hole in my chest.  
>the Terrible cold is back, and combining that and the pain, I'm ready to die.<br>A foreign sound reaches my ears.  
>its mechanical, that much I know.<br>A flash of red fills my vision, and suddenly, rose petals litter the ground.  
>someone dressed in red, with some form of weapon begins to fight the wolf creatures.<br>the weapon spins and blood erupts from the wounds.  
>Now I know I'm hallucinating, because in my vision, the blood is turning to rose petals.<br>Weird.  
>Before it even starts, it's over.<br>My vision turns grey, and I keel over, falling onto my side.  
>The person in red appears in front of me, and I try to flinch away, but I've lost the ability to move my body.<br>"My name is ruby Rose" they say.  
>"Don't panic, Help is on the way"<br>that's the last hing I hear before I fall unconscious . 

**What did you think?  
>review and tell me how I went with this, and give me idea of what I could add.<br>thanks for reading.  
>Cheers<strong>

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Consciousness comes and goes as it pleases, sometimes for a while, other times, briefly.  
>Each time is filled with a deep, agonizing pain.<br>It fills my whole body, seemingly originating from my very cells, but it gets worse at my stomach.  
>My screams soon become a familiar noise.<br>Blacking out from the pain seems to be a common thing with me now.  
>It sucks.<br>When I wake up(again), the pain has dulled, but not left me.  
>I'm greeted with an unexpected face.<br>Gold tinted glasses and white hair.  
>"Good." He states. "You're awake. Now we can talk."<br>"Tal-" I clear my throat and steady my voice. "Talk?"  
>"Yes" he answers. "Who are you?"<br>"Why do I hurt so much" I ask, ignoring the question.  
>"As far as we can tell, the pain you're experiencing is your genetic code being rewritten."<br>"Rewritten? How? Why?"  
>"We don't know. Now answer my question"<br>"I'm lux Scath." I answer. "How did I get here?"  
>"That's what I want to know. One of my first-year students bought you here." He answers.<br>"What I'm interested in is the fact that she says you emerged from a cave that had been blocked by a cave in for years. Do you mind telling me how you got in there?"  
>"I fell"<br>"Fell? As in you fell of something?"  
>"Yes"<br>he "Hmmm's" for a moment.  
>"Are you fit to get out of bed?"<br>"Don't I have a hole in my stomach?"  
>He smirks. "See for yourself"<br>I throw back the covers of what I now realize is a hospital bed, and gaze at my stomach.  
>Excluding what appears to be ash smudged across my skin, my chest is unmarked.<br>Not even a scar.  
>"How?" I ask, completely confused. "How long was I out?"<br>"Three days, four hours and seven minutes" he states. "Wait. Eight minutes."  
>"A wound like that should have taken months to heal." I say. "How is this possible?"<br>"It's possible if you have Aura healers." He answers. "Now. Are you fit to get up and take a walk?"  
>The pain is completely gone now. "Yeah" I decide. "Yeah I am"<p>

"Who are you" I ask as we leave the hospital, enjoying the feel of clean clothes.  
>"I'm glad you ask" he says. "I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."<br>"Beacon academy" I muse. "What do you teach here?"  
>"We teach our students to fight monsters"<br>"…. Ok, sure" I say.  
>"You don't believe me?"<br>"Not in the slightest." I answer back, neglecting to mention what I saw after leaving the cave.  
>"Come then" he declares. "We'll sit up the back of one of the classes"<br>"Ok" I reply.  
>Before we leave, I stand by a window, enjoying the sun.<br>"that's interesting" I hear Ozpin say.  
>"What is?" I ask.<br>"Look at the ground by your feet, and tell me what you see."  
>I do as he asks.<br>"Just the carpet, lit up by the sun."  
>then it hits me.<br>Where is my shadow.  
>"Like I said. It's interesting." He frowns. "Now come"<br>We walk through several halls and through a courtyard before entering another building, stopping at the first door on the right.  
>An antique brass plate is secured to the door, and on it are engraved words.<br>'Grimm studies –Peter port'  
>"Grimm? Is that what these monsters are called?" I ask, half curious, half sarcastic.<br>"Yes" he says simply.  
>He turns the door knob and pushes open the door open, then steps in and motions for me to do the same.<br>Inside is a lecture hall, and a portly man stands in the centre of the 'stage', giving a lecture.  
>Cages of varying sizes sit to the side.<br>Students litter the rows of chairs, and I notice a girl waving at me.  
>Me? I turn and look around, thinking that she's waving to someone else, but professor Ozpin is not paying he the slightest bit of attention.<br>"Professor Ozpin" Peter Port says. "To what do we owe this fine pleasure?"  
>"Just showing this boy the classes, peter, that's all." He replies.<br>"Hunter material?" Port asks.  
>"That remains to be seen" Ozpin muses.<br>The girl beckons to me.  
>"Go sit with Ruby rose and listen to the professor" Ozpin instructs me, before turning and leaving<br>lost in what I should do, I follow Ozpin's instructions.  
>The girl, Ruby, moves over a little bit, allowing me to sit down.<br>"Hi" I say. "Are you the one who saved me and bought me here?"  
>"Yeah, that's me" she says. "I'm Ruby Rose"<br>"It's nice to meet you Ruby" I say. "I'm Lux Scath."  
>"It's nice to meet you Lux"<br>She goes to say something else, but is interrupted by Port.  
>"You there, the new student" he states. "Come forward dear child, and tell us your name."<br>Ugh. I hate public speaking, but I get up and walk down anyway.  
>"I'm Lux Scath, but I'm not a new student"<br>"Well dear child, let's see how you face against an opponent"  
>Evidently he didn't hear that last part.<br>"Choose your opponent" he says. "Scorpion, wolf or boar?"  
>Wolves and Boars are dangerous.<br>Scorpions are too, but I should be able to crush it under my boot.  
>It's a scorpion after all.<br>"Scorpion" I announce.  
>There are a few muted gasps at my words.<br>He draws an Axe from the wall, and I take a step back.  
>"Step forward then, and face your opponent."<br>He swings the axe, breaking the lock on the largest cage.  
>The door falls forward and lands on the ground with an echoing clang.<br>complete and utter silence fills the room.  
>a familiar hissing noise disrupts the silence, and I step back In shock as a monster leaves the cage.<br>A scorpion creature, bigger than the one that shoved me off the cliff emerges, and sets its sights on me.  
>"shit" I mutter.<br>"I'm supposed to fight this?" I ask port, before I see a blur out the corner of my eye.  
>Dodging to one side, I avoid the huge glowing stinger.<br>"Yes" port responds.  
>"With what?" I yell at him.<br>"Have you no weapon to fight with?"  
>"No. why would I have a weapon?"<br>"All students at this school have weapons" he says, confusion tinging his tone.  
>"I'm not a freaking student" I yell, dodging the stinger yet again.<br>I hear an 'Oh dear'.  
>The scorpion backs me into a corner, and I'm trapped. Nowhere to run.<br>The stinger flies towards me, and I raise my hands in defence. 

**So, here I am, writing at 1:30 in the morning, too tired to fall asleep (Screw logic).  
>not really much to put here, other than I'm looking for a new display picture and I'd like suggestions, and that everyone should give me a review on how I'm doing so far.<br>thanks for reading,**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes and the like are at the end**

**Chapter 3**

Darkness courses through my vision, and a second later, I hear a crashing sound.  
>Lowering my hands, I stare at the scorpion….<br>from the third row from the back….  
>right next to Ruby.<br>Everyone gasps as the stinger of the scorpion retreats, clearly showing that my squashed corpse is not beneath it.  
>Rage suddenly courses through me as I comprehend this sight.<br>Up until now, I'd been content to blow this all off as a dream or a nightmare. Even a hallucination.  
>But now, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what was going on.<br>But nearly dying by the stinger of this overgrown insect tipped me over the edge.  
>"Where the fuck am I? What the fuck is this place? What the fuck is that? Why the fuck is it so big?<br>Why the fuck are you guys taking this so normally, and when am I going to wake the fuck up?"  
>Everyone reacts to my voice with surprise.<br>Including the scorpion.  
>If a scorpion could have facial expressions, and possessed the intelligence to use them, I knew that complete and utter shock would be etched all over its facejaws and eyes/ thingies.  
>the person sitting next to ruby seems be the most shocked, gesturing helplessly between where I just was, and where I am now.<br>I give an angry stare, encouraging her not to speak, before standing once again, and making my way down to the stage once again.  
>Ruby grabs me a few steps in and spins me around.<br>"Why are you going down there again, you'll just get killed."  
>"This is my dream, and I am the master of it."<br>"No, this is reality" she insists.  
>"Then I guess that makes me the master of this reality" I summarise, shaking her off and continuing down the stairs.<br>The scorpion makes a few whipping motions with its tail, clearly waiting for me to approach it.  
>"Fun's over big guy" I say "I need to wake up."<br>This is my dream, and if I have the will, I can control it, shape it to however I wish.  
>I raise my arm and splay my hand slowly, concentrating on making a beam of pure destruction.<br>Once I feel like I'm ready, I pull my arm back, and then shove it forward, like I'm pushing at the air.  
>….Nothing happens.<br>The scorpion shakes, like it's laughing at my failure.  
>Frustrated, I try again, and again.<br>Each time, the result is the same.  
>Someone begins to laugh, and soon it seems like the whole class is joining in.<br>Frustrated, I stomp the ground.  
>Darkness pulses from where my foot landed.<br>Curious, I begin to ignore everyone else, and look closely at the pool of darkness around me.  
>It spills out, tiny rivers of darkness, connecting to all the shadows in my vicinity.<br>An idea strikes me.  
>Reaching out, I clutch at the shadows.<br>It starts off slow, but I can clearly see it.  
>A tendril of shadow begins to weave its way towards me.<br>A few shouts of warning by the students signal that the scorpion is done waiting.  
>I sneak a peek at it, and I see it is charging towards me. Getting closer and closer.<br>I don't bother to run, knowing that I would be able to dodge anyway.  
>The scorpion is about to charge straight over me when I feel a touch of cold at my fingertips, and my entire body goes icy cold.<br>An impenetrable darkness fills my vision for a few seconds, but is then quickly replaced again by the light, and the cold retreats.  
>I hear a few students cry out in shock at the fact that I'm not a grease stain.<br>Ignoring them, I focus on my hand.  
>It's wreathed in shadows.<br>Grinning at this newfound power, I face the scorpion once more.  
>Wielding the shadows, I make the same movements as before.<br>Hurling my arm forward, I experience the same icy feeling as before, except this time it's in my arm, not my whole body.  
>Several lances of shadow fly forth and stab the scorpion in three of its eyes.<br>The scorpion screeches in pain and anger as the lances dissipate.  
>blood flows in slow trickles from the ruined sockets.<br>I wave my arm in a chopping motion, and a large sheet of shadows hits it from the side like a cleaver.  
>The wave slices through the monsters legs, and it falls to the ground, unable to move anymore.<br>Blood goes everywhere, even landing on the front row of students.  
>There's a small Corus of disgust<br>I walk forward, and the darkness follows me like a cloak.  
>It slices at me with its pincers, but without its legs, its range is really small.<br>I sneer at it, and make the movements to grab its pincers.  
>Giant hands of shadow come from either side and grip its pincers.<br>I pull my hands farther apart, and the shadow hands mimic my movements, tearing the monsters pincers from their sockets.  
>More blood flies everywhere.<br>Lastly, the golden stinger flies towards me.  
>I put my hand forward and step to the side, grabbing it as it flies past.<br>With a sharp tug, I pull the stinger straight off the tail.  
>Even more blood spurts from that wound.<br>Looking at the ruined creature before me, I decide to give it mercy.  
>I raise my hands, and begin to rise and hover above the scorpion.<br>Once I'm directly above it, I throw my arms down by my sides, and fall down faster than an orbital strike.  
>Theirs a small bloodsplosion as I breach the exoskeleton, and then an even bigger one as the scorpion ceases to be a large, solid object.<br>I stand in the red mist of blood and I hear all the students voice their disgust and horror at me.  
>Stepping out, I take a look at myself.<br>I'm covered in blood and gore, and I'm not happy about it.  
>A clanging sound behind me signals that port has decided to release the rest of the monsters.<br>Several wolves and a boar charge me, and I wave my hand at them.  
>Shadows surround them from all sides, and grow sharp.<br>Spikes begin to impale the monsters from all sides, and small spurts of blood fly off the dark blades.  
>I turn back to the class, before looking at port.<br>"Are you done?" I demand.  
>He nods and smiles.<br>Well, I think he smiled.  
>It's hard to tell with that moustache of his.<br>"Ladies and gentleman, we are In the presence of a true hunter today" he announces.  
>"And I have one question for all of you" I say loudly.<br>They all look at me expectantly, with a little bit of fear mixed in.  
>"Where the fuck are the showers" I ask, my patience all used up. <p>

**Sooooo, what did you guys think.  
>I reckon I went a little overboard, but it was fun to write.<br>If you any suggestions, criticism or requests, feel free to Review or PM me.  
>I'm more than happy to receive input.<br>thanks for reading.  
>until the next chapter.<strong>

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The blood and gore was not easy to clean off.  
>When I emerged from the shower, the clothes I had been given not 2 hours earlier had been taken, and new ones had been placed a good 2 metres away from where they were.<br>Under them, was a note detailing the directions to the cafeteria, and the fact that it was lunch.  
>It also assured me that the meals were free.<br>My stomach growled at that point.  
>Feeling clean, I follow the directions and enter a large, almost cathedral, sized hall.<br>Rows and rows of tables line it, and at all but a few, are students.  
>I head over to the right side of the room, where the food is being served.<br>Countless options await me, but I stick with best ones.  
>I build myself a roast pork sandwich and then dump lots of crackling on the side.<br>On the other side, I place a few leaves of iceberg lettuce, and to top it all off, a few choc-chip cookies.  
>Picking up my cluttered plate, I begin to walk towards an empty table.<br>I'm about halfway there when a hand grabs me by the collar and begins to drag me backwards.  
>Choking, and unable to look backwards for fear of losing my food,<br>I'm helplessly dragged to, assumedly, an unknown table, with unknown occupants.  
>Half an eternity later, I'm dumped in a seat, my food (relatively) untouched by the journey.<br>I rub my throat whilst looking around. Four people occupy the table, including an overly excited Red individual.  
>"Was it necessary to drag me?" I ask an ecstatic Ruby.<br>"Yeah Rubes" a blonde girl agrees with me. "It was a little overkill"  
>"….." Ruby wilts and remains silent under our glares.<br>"Well, since Ruby won't do it, I'll introduce myself." I say, looking at the blonde. "I'm Lux Scath"  
>"I'm Yang Xiao Long" she says, sliding over to me and getting a touch to close for comfort.<br>I look away in discomfort.  
>"Is something wrong?" she asks, blushing ever so slightly.<br>"You remind me of someone I know"  
>well, 'someone I knew'.<br>"And who are you two" I ask the other two occupants of the table.  
>"Blake" she replies curtly.<br>"Blake….."? I prompt.  
>"Blake belladonna" she responds, Almost smiling.<br>"And you are" I ask the white girl suavely.  
>"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." She says, eyeing me with distrust.<br>"See" I say to Blake. "That's how you introduce yourself."  
>She Almost smiles again, and buries her nose in a Book I hadn't noticed before.<br>"So I assume you are all some form of team?" I ask.  
>"Yup" Ruby finally starts talking again. "This is team RWBY" she announces.<br>"Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long" I break it down.  
>"Yup" both Ruby and yang say.<br>I dig into my meal, eating it quickly until nothing but the cookies are left.  
>I see Ruby eyeing me, looking hopeful, so I split the amount I have in half and share them with her.<br>she smiles and shoves one in her mouth.  
>Her eyes widen.<br>She forcibly swallows.  
>"Ugh" she yells. "RAISINS. I HATE RAISINS"<br>she piles hers back on my plate and then slams her fist down on the opposite side.  
>My precious cookies fling up into the air, arcing high.<br>Ruby pulls something from under the table and disappears in a puff of rose petals.  
>High above me, I hear a mechanical noise.<br>Looking up, I see ruby holding a giant scythe.  
>"WIPE THE RAISIN ABOMINATIONS OFF THE MAP" she screeches, and begins to swing madly.<br>With each swing of that terrible blade, a few of my beloved cookies die.  
>I avert my eyes, not willing to look upon the terrible massacre taking place above me.<br>With finality, Ruby lands on the table and sits back down.  
>The Scythe begins to collapse and shrink into what appears to be a shotgun of some description.<br>"What was that" I ask, shocked.  
>"This is Crescent Rose" She says. "A high impact sniper rifle crossed with a scythe. I built her myself."<br>"I'm not in a dream, am I?" I ask, dreading the answer.  
>"No" Ruby says gently. "This is real"<br>"where am I then?" I ask, my voice shaking  
>"You're in vale, the capital city of Vytal, one of the four remaining kingdoms of remnant."<br>Information overload.  
>"Where are you from?" yang asks.<br>"I'm from Dublin"  
>"Where's that?"<br>"In Ireland"  
>"Where's that?"<br>OK, that settles it.  
>I've either gone mad, or I'm on another planet andor Dimension.  
>"Let's just say I'm not from around here and leave it at that, shall we."<br>"Works for me" she says nonchalantly  
>"How did you get here?" Weiss asks, her eyes betraying her curiosity.<br>I go to answer, but a loud speaker interrupts me.  
>"Lux Scath, please report to the head masters office" a robotic voice announces.<br>"Riiiiiiight" I say. "How do I get there."  
>"Here" Ruby says. "I'll take you"<br>She stands up, and I stand up with her.  
>We step out into the walkway, and she grips my waist and puts her other hand behind my head.<br>"What are you doing?" I ask.  
>"Holding your head so you don't get whiplash" she answers.<br>I go to ask why, but he world dissolves into red.  
>As quickly as it happened, it stops, and we're in front of a door.<br>"Here you go" she says happily, and disappears before I can say anything.  
>Lost at what to do, I knock.<br>"Come in" a voice from inside calls out.  
>I open the door and walk inside.<br>Professor Ozpin sits behind a desk made of cogs.  
>"Ah, Lux. I'm glad you came." He says. "We have much to talk about"<br>"Yes sir, we do"  
>"this is your fight with the Deathstalker, correct?" he asks, showing me a video of my 'Fight'<br>I nod in confirmation.  
>"How did you do this" he fast-forwards to the part with the shadows.<br>"No idea" I answer honestly.  
>He 'Hmmm's' but says nothing.<br>A silence takes a hold of the atmosphere, but is quickly dispelled when he says.  
>"I know your 'not from around here', so I have an offer for you"<br>I look expectantly at him.  
>"I believe you have what it takes to join my school" he says.<br>"You want me to attend this school?" I ask, sceptically. "the school that trains people to fight monsters. This school?"  
>"Yes, This school."<br>"I'm in" I agree without any hesitation.  
>"Excellent" he says. "However, you will have to go through initiation. That will happen tomorrow, at dawn."<br>Fair enough.  
>"You have full, unrestricted access to the schools armoury and forges. Use them as you will."<br>"Thankyou sir. Which way back to the cafeteria?"  
>He gives me the directions, and I trek all the way back to team RWBY's table.<br>When I get there, Ruby looks at me expectantly.  
>"Ruby, I need your help" I say.<br>"What do you need?" she asks.  
>"I need you to help me build some armour." <p>

**Another chapter down.  
>How am I doing? Review and let me know.<br>On a side note.  
>There is a poll up on my Profile for what team Lux should join.<br>Let me know what you think I should do.  
>Thanks for reading<strong>

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Holy balls" I say, staring at the marvel that is Beacons Forges.  
>We stood in a large hall, outfitted with both medieval and Modern furnaces.<br>Anvils littered the room, and flow tubes for the molten metal turned the already cluttered room into a maze.  
>"This place is amazing" I shout over the sound of hammers and hydraulic machines.<br>"It is" Ruby agrees. "And over there is the Armoury" she points to a wooden door on the opposite side of the room.  
>"Cool" I say. "Before we get started, I should probably ask. What's Dust? I'm assuming it's not the ordinary kind"<br>"Dust is an energy propellant" she explains. "Fire, lightning, ice, energy. You name it, dusts probably got it. There's even an absorption dust"  
>I raise an eyebrow at that.<br>"So, do you treat the metal you use for weapons and armour with dust to make them more durable?"  
>"Yup" she nods in confirmation.<br>"If I design the armour, could you possibly make it for me?" I ask hesitantly.  
>"Sure." She agrees whole-heartedly. "Any excuse to work down here"<br>I get to work designing the suit of armour, taking my time so I get it right.  
>Meanwhile, Ruby begins to stack piles of metal on the bench next to me.<br>They all vary wildly in colour.  
>Once I'm finished, she draws my attention to them.<br>"What type of metal did you want your suit to be made of?" she asks.  
>"If you're looking for high durability, I'd say force repellent dust is your best bet, but if you want fast movement, I'd suggest speed dust".<br>I take my time, looking over each metal, testing their weight and feel, when a whitish looking metal over the back catches my eye.  
>"What's this?" I ask, reaching over and grabbing it.<br>Its relatively lightweight and feels strong.  
>"Oh" she says. "That's the absorption dust I was telling you about."<br>"Is it strong?" I question her.  
>"Yeah, it's pretty strong for its weight"<br>"I'll use this then"  
>"Are you sure?" she asks. "There are lots of better metals that you could use"<br>"I'm sure" I reply, positive with my decision.  
>"Ok" she states simply before turning towards the armoury door. "TAILOR, GET IN HERE. I HAVE A CUSTOMER FOR YOU"<br>A moment passes, and then the door opens.  
>a small, fat man walks out and heads over to Ruby.<br>"I was sleeping" he says, clearly annoyed.  
>"Whatever" she snaps back. "There's someone here who needs your help"<br>he looks me over with calculating eyes.  
>"Let me guess. Armour?" he sneers.<br>"Yeah" I state, more than a little put off.  
>"All right, I need to measure you so we can make it for you. Come here"<br>I glance at Ruby, who nods at me.  
>Stepping forward, I begin to follow the instructions that he issues, as he measures me with a tape measure he seemingly pulled from nowhere, and jotting down notes.<br>About 27 minutes later, he's done, and I step back in relief.  
>"Ok, I've got your measurements. You got Designs?"<br>I hand him my previous work, and he eyes it over.  
>"Sheesh" he smirks. "Talk about sharp"<br>"Can you do it?" I ask him, more than a little sceptical.  
>"Of course I can." He retorts. "What do you want it made out of?"<br>"This" I chuck him my chosen metal.  
>"Absorption dust? Are you rich?" he asks.<br>"No. why?"  
>"This stuff is crazy hard to manufacture. Thus, it's really expensive."<br>"Professor Ozpin said full, unrestricted access." I state. "I'm pretty sure prices fall under that area."  
>He 'hmph's', and snatches up the remainder of the metal.<br>"Give me four hours" he says. "I'll have it done in three."  
>He wanders over to one of the forges and begins to prep it for use.<br>I immediately turn and begin to walk towards the armoury door.  
>"Hey? Wait." Ruby calls out behind me.<br>"Ozpin said I could use the armoury as well, so I plan to pick out a weapon"  
>she 'OH's' in understanding and follows me as I push open the heavy Oak door.<br>Inside, weapons line every single wall, filling shelves and racks.  
>"Ok, now that deserves a wow" I say, admiring all of the weapons.<br>Ruby 'Meh's' and starts muttering about how crescent rose is better.  
>I think that girl has slight issues.<br>I walk by each rack and look at the weapons.  
>Swords, maces, rifles and shotguns all line them, but none catch my eye.<br>This continues for several minutes before a rusted red object buried behind a few shelves catches my eye.  
>Moving them aside, I pull out a rusted sword.<br>One the slim blade, I can make out the barely legible words, '_Lucem_'.  
>"I'll take this" I say to Ruby, who almost keels over in surprise.<br>"Why that?" she asks.  
>"Because it feels right" I say.<br>She simply shrugs and begins to walk towards the exit.  
>That was a lie.<br>This sword didn't feel _Right.  
><em>It felt _Hungry._

Four hours later, after skipping the lessons I was told I was required to attend, I head back to the Forges.  
>Tailor awaits me, with my armour on a stand next to him.<br>"Here you go" he says. "My best piece of work in a while. You take care of it, and it'll take care of you."  
>My armour is pure white, and every inch of it screams 'Sharp'.<br>Every part of it ends in a spike or a blade, and is built to cover every inch of my body.  
>"It's perfect" I say.<br>"It'd better be. It actually took me four hours to make this."  
>Thanking him, I don the armour and sheath my blade in the scabbard attached to it, and begin to walk towards the classes I'm supposed to be in.<br>Following the directions I was given, I arrive in a few minutes.  
>Opening the door, I move down and sit next to Ruby.<br>She's fast asleep, clearly not giving a damn about this class.  
>Weiss looks at me, shocked at my attire, while Yang Looks impressed, and Blake simply doesn't care.<br>Tapping Ruby's hand, I wake her up, and she jumps violently when she sees me.  
>Chuckling, I begin to focus on the lesson at hand.<br>Sooner than I expected, my thoughts turn away from the class.  
>And onto what I'll face in tomorrow's Initiation <p>

**Just a quick reminder, the Poll for what team Lux should join is still up, and will probably be up for at least another week, so get in and vote.  
>But also, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this story.<br>As I said a hundred times before, I love feedback, both good and bad.  
>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This is your Scroll" the headmaster says, handing me a tablet like device.  
>"You can use it to measure your aura levels and overall strength, and can also use it as a form of communication. Calls, voicemails and text messages can be sent to other people's scrolls."<br>"Right" I confirm, letting the information sink in.  
>"the way to your temporary dorm room, for just tonight, is also stored on there."<br>"Ok." I say. "What do I do with this?" I ask, lifting up the metal mesh bag that contains my armour.  
>"You'll have to store that at your dorm" he answers.<br>I nod to him, and then walk of in a random direction.  
>Turning a corner, I dump my bag onto the ground and pull out my scroll.<br>Powering it up, I poke the screen repetitively until something happens.  
>A red banner pops up, with a small 'X' in the top right corner.<br>A loud alarm, none to dissimilar to an air raid siren, begins oplay over the schools PA.  
>I hurriedly tap the 'X', and the alarm shuts off.<p>

A few minutes, and several tries later, I have a map up on the screen.  
>It zooms in on a 'YOU ARE HERE' bubble, and then the hallways of the school begin to generate.<br>A blue path begins to snake its way through the halls, so I begin to walk the way its going.  
>about 17 minutes later, I arrive at a door.<br>This door, unlike all the other doors in the hallway, is covered in marks.  
>I knock, just out of curiosity, before looking closely at the marks.<br>there's a few burns, but most of the marks are scratches, or deep gouges in the wood.  
>It's almost like that they were made by a sword, or a….<br>No.  
>There's no way he'd…..surely he wouldn't….. no way any head master woul….<br>The door slams open, and behind it, stands an extremely energetic Ruby.  
>"Hi" she says.<br>"What's up?" I ask  
>"Not much" she answers. "What about you?"<br>"Not so good actually."  
>"Why? What's wrong?"<br>"Well, I'm a little confused actually. You see, supposedly the directions to my temporary dorm room." I explain. "Can you look at this and tell me what you see?"  
>"Yeah, it leads to….our…dorm" she trails off.<br>"Well shit" I cuss.  
>"RUBY, WHO IS IT?" I certain boisterous blonde yells from somewhere in the room.<br>"It's just lux" she calls back.  
>Yang 'Ooohs' and suddenly, she's next to Ruby.<br>"What's happening?" she asks.  
>"Not much, we're just sorting out a problem."<br>"What kind of problem?" she asks.  
>"Oh, nothing major. Just one where your stupid headmaster has assigned me to sleep in your teams room for the night. And I'm really afraid Weiss is going to castrate me." I rattle on. "you know, nothing big"<br>"Well" she begins slowly. "Come on in."  
>She grabs me by the front of my shirt and pulls me inside, hurling me to the top a bunk bed that looks incredibly unstable.<br>I unceremoniously flop onto the bed, before sliding off and landing on my face.  
>"Owwww" I groan. "Ok, that hurt"<br>Blake looks silently down upon me.  
>"What's going on here" Weiss says from her bed.<br>"Lux has been assigned to sleep in our dorm for the night." Ruby says nervously.  
>"WHAT?" Weiss Explodes.<br>"Blame headmaster Ozzy, not me." I defend myself.  
>"It's ok Weiss" Yang reassures her. "He can just sleep with me"<br>I give her a look that says 'Yeeeaaahhh…..No', before turning back to Weiss.  
>"Look, I'll just pick a corner and sleep in it, no biggie."<br>"Fine" she huffs. "But… If you try anything, I will castrate you."  
>I throw a 'I told you so' look at Ruby and Yang, before back peddling into the corner furthest away from the bunk beds.<br>I catch the sleeping bag that Ruby throws to me.  
>Pulling out the sleeping bag, I get in it and begin to settle in.<br>Contrary to popular belief, Floors are actually quite comfortable, provided you sleep the right way.  
>"Night Team RWBY, Night Lux" Ruby calls out, flicking off the light.<br>"Night" we all chorus.

Waking up is a chore and a half. My body clock says it's about 5:30 am.  
>The sleeping bag wraps my body in a warm embrace, incredibly soft, and smelling really nice.<br>I open my eyes to find I'm practically nose-to-nose with Yang.  
>"Ahhh" I yell, jerking my head back and hitting it against the wall.<br>"Morning sleepyhead" she mumbles.  
>"What are you doing in my Sleeping bag?" I furiously whisper.<br>"Well, I got down from my bunk because I wanted to talk to you, but when I reached out to you, you were icy cold, so I figured I should warm you up."  
>"Cool story bro, needs more Dragons." I say. "anyway, you need to leave now, befor-"<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" A furious Weiss yells at us.  
>Yang shoot out of the bag and into her own bed, as quick as a bullet.<br>"I don't suppose there's any point in saying its not what it looks like?"  
>She purses her lips, shakes her head, and walks towards me.<br>With a rapier in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>A man outfitted in golden full-plate armour walks down a long hall, towards a throne room.<br>He's tall, strongly built, and has a set of snow white wings sprouting out of his back.  
>His wingspan is easily 12ft.<br>A silver sword is strapped to his side, seemingly giving off more light than what its taking in.  
>the throne room draws near, and an ancient voice <em>_calls out. "Nephilim, my child"  
><em>_"__Nephilim, Warrior of the light, The sanctified Knight, Champion of the angels. What news do you bear?  
>"Lord Monty, the news I bear is grave." His voice is deep, but has a strange musical sound to it.<br>"Raveal has fallen to the demon hordes. They overran our outpost there and slaughtered the warriors stationed there. "  
>"You must take back what those abominations stole. Raveal is essential to the Artemis operation.<br>They cannot be allowed to hold that city for much longer, lest they unlock the secrets it may hold."  
>"It will be as you command, My lord" he says. "I will lead the charge myself."<br>"Very good. You may leave."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And im back.<br>it took me a while to find the time for writing between exams and D&D(i have no life XD),  
>But here it is.<br>Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a reveiw letting me know what was good and what i can improve on.  
>Thanks for reading.<br>Cya.**

**-3rdDegreeBurns**


	7. NOTICE(PLEASE READ)

**After taking a good look, and advice from a friend, I've decided to delete this story and re-write it.  
>I'll take it down on Boxing day(Australian Time {If that's a thing (<strong>_It is now_**)}), but I'm posting thi notice.  
>thank you to those who have been reading My story, and I will 'talk' to you in the Re-written version of Bright Shadows.<br>Thanks,**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


End file.
